sg_larp_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Loyalist Jaffa
Summary The front line soldiers of the Goa'uld. They help to enforce the tyranny of the Goa'uld over those in their domain. Physically stronger and more resilient than normal humans, and fanatically loyal to their gods. Note: There are Jaffa who do not serve Goa'uld, such as the Free Jaffa and the Sodan. Details about these Jaffa are covered in their own separate articles. This article focuses on Jaffa who serve Goa'uld ---- Population centres Jaffa tend to live on core planets of their Goa'uld lord. These can be large cities, mobile encampments, or barrack facilities. Government The Jaffa serve their Goa'uld lord directly, and receive all governance from them. Stemming from this authority is a military style structure, witht he First Prime, then other Primes, who lead over Jaffa in their service. Jaffa who are not in the direct service of a Goa'uld tend to follow the leadership of the local Jaffa priests, who take direction from the Primes. Beliefs The beleifs of Jaffa matches the persona of the Goa'uld they serve. The Goa'uld are literal walking Gods to the Jaffa, and they worship and serve the Goa'uld devoutly. Professions The vast majority of Jaffa who are encountered on other planets are military personnel. Some Jaffa are in the religious orders, spreading the word of their relevant Goa'uld. A few serving Jaffa take on roles of engineers, but in a military capacity. Social Classes Jaffa tend to be grouped into two main bands: those who serve their Gods, and those who don't. Those who don't directly serve the Goa'uld tend to be at the bottom of the social class, akin to the "undesirable" classes in some cultures. Those who do serve are structured in a military style organisation, with social prestige as appropriate to their rank. Writing On some worlds, the Goa'uld have outlawed writing. On worlds where writing is allowed, Jaffa are known to write poetry and other records of the deeds they have carried out in the service of their Gods. Art/Architecture The architecture of Jaffa worlds tends to reflect that of the Goa'uld they worship. Culinary The Jaffa have a wide range of culinary variations, once again, often related to the culture reflecting their Goa'uld. Warfare Jaffa are devout warriors who are willing to die in service to their Gods. They use shock tactics, along with overwhelming force. Jaffa almost exclusively use "true" weapons, i.e those of Goa'uld origin, such as the Staff Weapon. Personalities Jaffa are often very serious people. Most other races seem them as humourless and emotionless, however that is far from true. Jaffa have deep personalities, but they are bred and trained from birth to serve their Gods, and to carry out the will of their Gods. As such, Jaffa customs, honour, traditions, and personalities are very insular from those who do not serve their Gods. Appearance Jaffa tend to be on the larger and more bulkier side of human appearances. They also have a brand or mark of the Goa'uld they serve on their forehead. A Prime or First Prime will have this brand enhanced by a metal embellishment. Jaffa have a X shaped opening in their abdomen, which allows access to a pouch, in which they incubate a juvenile Goa'uld symbiote. The symbiote is usually implanted when the Jaffa reaches puberty. After this point, the symbiote begins to replace the natural immune system of the Jaffa. The symbiote grants the Jaffa greater physical strength, resistance to diseases, healing, lifespan and other benefits. WARNING: If a Jaffa is sufficiently injured, the Goa'uld symbiote is likely to try and find a new host if it is developed enough. Any personnel providing medical care to any injured Jaffa should be aware of this hazard. Greetings If a Jaffa encounters someone they do not recognise, they are likely to be hostile towards the person, demanding that they yield An encounter with a known individual will vary, based upon the relationship between the two individuals. =Language= Jaffa tend to speak the same language as their Goa'uld masters. ---- Technology *Spacefaring: *Colonisers: *Explorers: Technology comparison *Construction Technology: *Manufacturing Technology: *Biological Technology: *Transportation Technology: *Communication Technology: *Energy Technology: ---- History Recent History Recent interactions ---- Back to Cultural Database Category: Cultures Category:Goa'uld